1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a method for tying neckties in which a long and narrow strip of fabric may be tied in a manner which will enable the user or wearer to quickly and easily tie the tie so that it drapes precisely in a desired relationship to the wearer's apparel and anatomy. The invention also includes a system or article useful in conjunction with the method for measuring the distance the tie must be moved and affixing a marker element. The system and method hereof are useful in conjunction with placement of the tie between the folded elements of a shirt collar and held in place by a knot centered at the front of the collar.
2. DESCRIPTION of the PRIOR ART
It is well-known to tie a tie after the fabric strip making up the tie is entered between the folded elements of a shirt collar so that the tie drapes downwardly along the front of the shirt. Thereafter, the wearer may tie the tie in one of several different desired knots, such as the four-in-hand, half-Windsor or Windsor knots. Unfortunately, however, the tie will rarely be in precisely the desired position except by accident.
Much effort has heretofore be asserted in an attempt to provide a device that would simplify and ease the task of correctly tying ties to the user's satisfaction. None of the prior efforts have provided a way to compensate for all the differences in tie materials, shapes and sizes, different styles of knots, the users habit of tying his knots tightly or relatively loosely, differences in the wearer's anatomies, (fat or slim, long or short waisted, neck sizes, etc.) as well as the user's personal preference. Most have been cumbersome and awkward to use. As a result, non have gained wide public acceptance.